New Friends and Rivals
by Misaki Minami
Summary: Bloom and the gang met two new students at alfea, they became good friends then for some reason they became enemies... what could have benn the problem? R&R please


(This is my friend's story. You know Stella the Princess of Solaria but I mad some adjustments, hope you'll like this improved story…. R&R please ) 

New Friends and Rivals?

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Musa were telling stories when…

"You know guys, I think we should go out with the specialists to..." Stella said then was interrupted.

"Why don't we just spend more times with one another don't you think?" Flora said.

"Yeah, you always think about boys, Stella" Musa said.

"You're logically weak, you know." Tecna said commented.

"Wait, I just wanted to have a party or something with them and us, what's the problem with that?" Stella said angrily.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to upset you." Flora said

"It's ok and besides, I admit that you are right that I think of boys more than anything but…" Stella said.

"But what?." Bloom said

"But Fashion comes first you know!" Stella said while posing like a model then all of them laughed.

(Knock! Knock!)

"Someone's knocking." Bloom said.

"I'll open the door." Stella said while opening it.

"Good morning girls." Ms. Feriganda said.

"Good morning too, Ms. Feriganda. By the way, what are you doing here?" Stella said then the others greeted Ms. Feriganda.

"I'm here because I want to introduce to you two new students. Come with me to the garden." Ms. Feriganda said.

"Ok. Come on guys." Bloom said as she was going out of the room with Ms. Feriganda and the rest.

After a while,  
"Here they are." Ms. Feriganda said while the new students were walking towards them.

"Good morning Ms. Feriganda." Crystal greeted Ms. Feriganda.

"Good morning too." Ms. Feriganda also greeted. "We're the new students here." Ira said. "I'll introduce myself first." Crystal said. "I'm Princess Crystal from the Kingdom of Crystalian Nebula." Crystal added.

(Hey guys, check it out)  
Data of Crystal:  
She wears a navy blue sleeveless shirt and mini skirt with her sapphire earrings, bracelet, her crystal choker (that symbolizes for being the next ruler of their kingdom), and blue sandals. Her eyes are sapphire blue in color, hair is brownish blonde with bangs in light brownish blonde color. She has a fair complexion, has long hair, and is tall. Her favorite colors are blue and pink. Blue because it's cute and relaxing and pink 'coz it's a happy color. She hates yellow because it's irritating. Her hobbies are riding her levabike, and playing musical instruments like guitar and piano. She can write a story, compose songs, cook, dance, and paint. Her powers are connected to crystals like crystal of light (healing power), burning ruby, ocean sapphire, spring emerald, crystal barrier, crystal summer, diamond rain, and gem stone tornado. She also has the power of Illusion, levitation, memory eraser, memory reader, and memory confusion.

Back to the story…  
"Next, I'll introduce myself. Hi, I'm Princess Ira from the kingdom of Isle Royale. Nice to meet you." Ira said.

(These are her data)  
The color of her eyes is brown. Her hair is blonde in color. Has a fair complexion. Has an elbow length hair and is tall. Her hobbies are reading books and playing musical instruments like piano and violin. She can make potions and also compose songs like Crystal. She can sing, is a great hairstylist, and can also ride a levabike. She is a good fashion designer and cook. She likes light colors like white and green. Her powers are connected to the wind like violent storm, winter breeze, hurricane, blizzard blast, freezing rain, circulating storm, whirlwind, tornado whip aero and healing wind. She also has a power of illusion, levitation, memory reader, and memory eraser and memory confusion. She wears an ivory bracelet that signifies for being the princess of Isle Royale.

Now back to the story…  
"Nice to meet you, too I'm Bloom and this is Flora, Tecna, Stella and Musa. We are students here at Alfea." Bloom said as she introduces herself and her friends.

"Hello!" Flora, Tecna, Stella and Musa said together

"Girls, can you accompany them to their rooms? The room of Crystal is beside Bloom and Flora's room and Ira's room is between Crystal's and Stella's room, oh and these are the keys." Ms. Feriganda said while giving Bloom the keys.

"Ok, we'll accompany them" Bloom said with the keys on her hand.

"Thank you girls," She replied then left them

"Well, let's go now shall we?" Flora said while bringing the baggage of Ira

"Ok, let's go," Tecna said while bringing the baggage of Crystal.

Meanwhile,  
In front of Crystal's room…  
"Crystal, this is your new room." Tecna said while she brings the baggage of Crystal inside.

"Thanks, Tecna." Crystal said as she helps Tecna in bring her baggage.

In front of Ira's room…  
"Ira, here's your room." Flora said while also bringing Ira's baggage inside.

"Thanks, Flora." Ira said that then she hugs Flora.

"It's ok." Flora replied.

"Look at Ira, Flora only brought her baggage and then she hugs her." Bloom said while smiling and looking at the two.

"Yah, it's kinda weird for starters but in her kingdom, it's a way of saying thank you for a person that helps you." Crystal said to Bloom.

"Oh I see" Bloom replied then smiled

"Well Crystal, Ira looks irritating." Stella said while thinking that Ira's happiness is low.

"Hey don't judge her like that, Stella." Bloom said.

"Hey I'm just saying what I think about her!" Stella said with a pout.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover right? Well I have to fix my things so see you guys, it's nice to meet you!" Crystal said then went in the room.

"Nice to meet you too and see you later." Bloom said then Crystal smiled and went to her room.

"Later then." Ira said then went to her room.

Inside Stella's Room "Uhhh! She's so irritating. Why did she have to hug Flora for a low reason! She just wants attention no doubt! But I'll be keeping my eyes on that show off!" Stella said while thinking bad things about Ira.

Back in Ira's room "Hmm…I sense bad vibes from that Stella… I think she hates me." Ira said to herself while in her room then fixed her things.

The new fairies fixed their things and after automatically went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Meanwhile Bloom and Flora were studying for Polladium's class for a quiz the next day. Bloom was focusing very well until she heard the specialists' levabikes. She went to the terrace of the her room and saw his crush, Prince Sky!

"Hey Flora, are you done studying?" Bloom said while glaring at the specialists.

"No, and you? You should concentrate for this quiz first than Sky, Bloom! You always complain of getting low in quizzes and now is the time to study hard and recover your loss in the subject!" Flora said while pointing at Bloom

"You're right! My first priority for being a student is my studies! I'll think of Sky after the quiz!" Bloom said

"That's right! Now gets back in your studies! And I really mean now Bloom!" Flora said glancing back to her book.  
The two new fairies met in the hallway after changing their clothes.

"I'm bored, how about you?" Crystal said eyelids half opened

"Me too, do you have anything in mind?" Ira said

"I know! Are you in the mood to ride?" Crystal said

"Of course! Good thinking! Let's go to the garden!" Ira said that then the two went to the garden. When they arrived they rode their levabike and started to race.

End of chapter

Author: well I hope you enjoyed reading my story please R&R thanks in advance! Be ready for the next chapter! The first encounters don't miss it! Take care guys!


End file.
